1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting device for a stroller frame, more particularly to a connecting device for connecting a handle portion and a leg portion of a stroller frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a stroller frame 1 which includes a parallel pair of front leg portions 11 (only one front leg portion 11 is shown), a handle portion 12 with a parallel pair of connecting sections 121 (only one connecting section 121 is shown) connected to the front leg portions 11 by means of a pair of connecting devices 2 (only one connecting device 2 is shown), and a pair of rear leg portions 14 (only one rear leg portion 14 is shown) mounted on the connecting sections 121 by means of a pair of pivot plates 13 (only one pivot plate 13 is shown). Each of the front and rear leg portions 11, 14 has a bottom end provided with a wheel 15. Each connecting device 2 includes a pivot seat 20 mounted on the respective front leg portion 11. A lower end of the respective connecting section 121 of the handle portion 12 is pivoted to the pivot seat 20 about a pivot shaft 21. A locking seat 23 is mounted slidably on the respective connecting section 121 by means of an insert pin 22, and is formed with an engaging hole 231 for engaging a top end of the respective front leg portion 11. A tension spring 24 is disposed in the respective connecting section 121, and has an upper end hooked at the insert pin 22 and a lower end hooked at the pivot shaft 21. The insert pin 22 is biased downwardly by the tension spring 24 in order to move the locking seat 23 downwardly so that the engaging hole 231 engages the top end of the respective front leg portion 11, thereby locking the respective connecting section 121 of the handle portion 12 in an unfolded position. An operating member 25 is mounted slidably on the respective connecting section 121. A linking rod 251 has an upper end connected to the operating member 25, and a lower end connected to the insert pin 22. The operating member 25 is operable to move the insert pin 22 upwardly against the biasing action of the tension spring 24 so as to disengage the top end of the respective front leg portion 11 from the engaging hole 231 of the locking seat 23 and to permit pivoting movement of the handle portion 12 relative to the front leg portion 11 about the pivot shaft 21 for folding the stroller frame 1.
The connecting device 2 achieves the purposes of connecting the front leg portion 11 to the handle portion 12, and of locking releasably the handle portion 12 in the unfolded position. However, during the installation of the connecting device 2 on the stroller frame 1, the tension spring 24 should be disposed in the connecting section 121 of the handle portion 12 with the upper end of the tension spring 24 hooked at the insert pin 22 and the lower end of the tension spring 24 hooked at the pivot shaft 21. This results in many difficulties during installation of the connecting device 2 that complicate production of the stroller frame 1.